


Night Musing

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would disappear every night to stare at the well. Did she truly regret her choice? Post-Manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Musing

_Written For First Tweak. Prompt Used - Up Late. Third Place_

Inuyasha knew exactly where to find her. He watched Kagome as she sat at the base of Goshiboku, reminding him of the young spitfire he had first encountered those years ago. She had now matured into a beautiful woman and Inuyasha was still absorbing the shock of her return. Kagome had been back in the feudal era for a month now and as everyone accepted the fact she was here to stay, life began to settle into a normal routine. Inuyasha soon noticed that most nights, after supper, Kagome would disappear for a while. He would find her sitting within eyesight of the well, her face wearing an expression of sadness. Inuyasha didn't have the courage to ask her if she regretted her choice to return to the feudal era and to him, because he was afraid to hear the answer.

ooOOoo

On this night, Inuyasha noticed that moon had moved high in the sky. Usually, Kagome would have been back by now. Scanning the area, Inuyasha could sense no signs of demons or any other trouble but to ease his mind, he decided to walk down to the tree. Seeing her sitting there, the waxing moonlight glowing off hair, gave Inuyasha's heart a stir. He could never get enough of being with her and knowing she was his made him glad.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he approached her. Sitting down beside her, Inuyasha smiled as she leaned against him, the smell of her comforting him.

Kagome looked at him and returned the smile but Inuyasha noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm ok. You didn't have to come for me."

Pointing to the sky, Inuyasha noted. "The moon is high. It's getting kind of late for you to be out here alone."

Wrapping her arms around his chest, Kagome sighed. "Today is mama's birthday. I remembered earlier today we had planned this big celebration for her and I'm here."

Inuyasha could smell the tears that were beginning to wet his haori. He wrapped his arms around her, any words of comfort stuck in his throat. He knew how it felt to lose a mother and while Kagome's wasn't dead, they would still be separated forever. Inuyasha realized, as he listened to her sob, he had to know how Kagome truly felt about returning to the past.

"Kagome, do you regret coming back." Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice.

Pulling back to look at him, Inuyasha could see the tears still sparkling on her lashes.

"I'll never regret my choice, Inuyasha, and I did it with mama's blessings." She paused as Inuyasha wiped the tears off her cheeks with his sleeve. "It's just that some days, everything is just moving along and I don't even think about it then there are days, something happens and I think 'wait until I tell mama about this' and it hits me that I can't. I just miss them so much."

Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome as the tears began anew. Eventually, the tears stopped and Kagome lay emotionally spent against Inuyasha. He wasn't sure how long they sat there but soon he noticed Kagome's breathing change as she fell asleep. Lifting up the slumbering woman, Inuyasha carefully made his way back to their hut. His heart was heavy because of Kagome's sorry but his soul was light because he now knew this was what she wanted. He was determined to find a ways somehow to ease Kagome's pain. He wanted her to be happy and never come to regret her decision to give up her life for the feudal era.


End file.
